


Palate Cleanser

by vanderwood



Series: Brigade de Cuisine [1]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Chefs, Gen, Out of Character, author keseringan nonton acara makan, author kesurupan, that kind of fic which u definitely enjoy the research process more than the writing itself, totally self indulgent
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanderwood/pseuds/vanderwood
Summary: “Abangku, dia yang paling nggak suka kalau ada awak media di dapur,” jelas Shosei sambil mengetuk ujung meja menggunakan jarinya. “Kalau ada yang berani masuk dapur sambil bawa mikrofon atau kamera profesional, dia bisa mengguyurnya denganconsomméyang sedang direbus.”Fumiya berjengit, tangannya refleks memegang tas kamera yang ia bawa. “Sampai segitunya?”Shosei terkikik pelan. “Belum pernah kejadian, sih. Tapi bukan berarti tidak mungkin terjadi, ya.”.Le Cosmos baru buka dua tahun, selalu ramai, dan dengar-dengar restoran itu punya seorangsous chefyang ramah pada pelanggan tapi galak pada media. Akibatnya, belum ada satupun media yang bisa meliput Le Cosmos lebih dari wawancara pelanggan atau ulasan makanan. Demi membuktikan bahwa divisinya bukan divisi berita kaleng-kaleng, Sano Fumiya mengusahakan berbagai cara agar bisa meliput restoran misterius ini.
Series: Brigade de Cuisine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661713
Kudos: 9





	Palate Cleanser

**Author's Note:**

> \- meskipun kelihatannya Wow Ini Fenfik Kuliner Banget tapi sesungguhnya fenfik ini 20% adegan dapur 80% berantem  
> \- kesalahan-kesalahan penggunaan term atau konsep baik di dunia kuliner maupun jurnalistik pada fenfik ini murni salah author yang malas riset dan lebih milih buat asbun  
> \- also yes. interview yang berisi informasi kalo ruki ga bisa masak baru rilis pas fenfik ini udah menuju tamat (top 10 anime betrayal) tapi yaudahlah namanya juga halu  
> \- big thanks buat [sesdil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilia/pseuds/twinkledrizzle) yang sudah meluangkan waktu buat beta fic ini!!! tanpamu ku kentang selalu

“Sori, tapi tetap nggak bisa, ya _. Sous chef_ [1]kami alergi kamera. Kalau lihat kamera di dapur dia bisa kejang-kejang lalu pingsan. Makasih banyak tawarannya, omong-omong.”

_Chef de Cuisine [2]_ Kawashiri Ren seolah baru saja membacakan jawaban barusan dari naskah. Fumiya cukup bisa membaca situasi untuk memahami mana jawaban yang benar-benar muncul dari pemikiran sendiri, dan mana jawaban yang lebih cocok jadi jawaban otomatis dari mesin penjawab. Ia tidak akan kaget kalau sebetulnya jawaban barusan memang berasal dari naskah yang harus dihafal, kemudian muncul sebagai respon refleks apabila ada awak media yang berniat meliput Le Cosmos.

Entah ada alasan apa yang membuat restoran satu ini sangat anti dengan permintaan liputan. Baik dari media profesional sampai _vlogger_ amatir, tidak pandang bulu, semua ditolak. Dua tahun berdiri, belum ada sama sekali media yang dapat membahas dengan detail segala hal seputar Le Cosmos, restoran yang mencoba mempersembahkan dirinya sebagai restoran masakan Perancis dengan gaya kasual. Keunikan pendekatan Le Cosmos yang menggabungkan suasana santai ala kafe-kafe favorit anak muda dan _fine dining_ tentu menarik untuk dibahas, namun jajaran pengelola restoran menutup pintu rapat-rapat terhadap awak media yang penasaran. Termasuk Fumiya, yang beranggapan kalau restoran ini—dan _Chef de Cuisine_ -nya juga, dalam tingkatan tertentu—sedikit aneh.

Maksudnya begini: pelaku usaha mana yang akan menolak tawaran liputan dari media dengan jawaban menggelikan seperti itu? Untuk beberapa jenis bisnis, liputan media adalah promosi gratis. Dapat tampil di televisi, diulas di koran harian, atau bahkan dikunjungi _food blogger_ saja sudah bisa menarik banyak pelanggan di era ini. Dan alasan penolakannya karena _sous chef_ mereka alergi kamera? Yang benar saja, sih. Tak bisakah liputannya dijadwalkan di hari lain di mana sang _sous chef_ dibolehkan cuti atau sedang pergi liburan?

Di tengah kebingungannya, Fumiya mengajukan rencana B. 

“Kalau begitu, saya wawancarai _Chef_ Kawashiri saja bagaima—“

“Oh, aku juga nggak bisa. Demam panggung. Kalau diwawancara aku bisa kejang lalu pingsan.”

Sama seperti jawaban sebelumnya, kalimat tersebut diutarakan _Chef_ Kawashiri dengan intonasi suara yang mampu membuatmu (mau tak mau) percaya padanya meskipun hal yang dikatakannya tidak masuk akal. Dengan satu senyuman singkat, _chef_ muda itu menutup percakapan dan kembali ke dapur, meninggalkan Fumiya di mejanya masih dengan kebingungan dan secuil rasa kecewa. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas sejenak sambil memandang mangkuk kotor di atas meja. Sepuluh menit yang lalu, mangkuk itu berisi _crème brûlée_. Sekarang kosong. Entah ini halusinasi atau bukan, tapi mangkuk itu seolah sedang menatap Fumiya dengan penuh empati.

 _Crème brûlée_ [3] di sini enak, omong-omong.

***

“Sudah kubilang kan, _Senpai._ Orang di Le Cosmos aneh-aneh.” Minato berkomentar tanpa menyaring kata-katanya, sementara tangannya menyalakan mesin mobil. “Mending kita liput restoran lain yang lebih terbuka dan memang senang dapat perhatian dari media, dibanding yang menutup diri seperti ini.”

“Restoran mana? Bei Tempi?” Fumiya mendengus keras setelah mengucapkan nama restoran itu. “Kamu pikir Junki nggak bosan menghadapi reporter-reporter yang datang ke sana sebagai pilihan kedua setelah gagal mendapatkan izin liputan di Le Cosmos?”

Minato mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Aku kan cuma usul. Jangan banyak marah, nanti cepat tua.”

“Aku nggak marah. Aku gemes. Tau gemes? Nih, gemes.” Fumiya mencubit pelan pipi kiri Minato, membuat pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan. Padahal Fumiya tidak mencubitnya dengan keras, lho. Minato saja yang terlalu berlebihan. “Ayo jalan. Mau sampai jam berapa di sini terus?”

“Lah, mau jalan ke mana juga aku nggak tahu!” protes Minato sambil mengelus-elus pipinya. Sekali lagi, cubitan Fumiya sebetulnya tidak sakit, tapi Minato merasa perlu melakukan hal tersebut. “Seandainya _Senpai_ menggunakan waktumu untuk memikirkan tujuan kita selanjutnya alih-alih mencubit pipiku, aku pasti sudah jalan sekarang.”

Protes Minato barusan direspons dengan diam oleh Fumiya. Perkataan sang junior ada benarnya juga. Fumiya tidak punya rencana harus pergi ke mana lagi setelah permintaan liputannya ditolak oleh Le Cosmos. Kembali ke kantor? Tidak, tidak. Hal itu ada di urutan paling terakhir dari daftar kemungkinan hal yang akan dilakukan Fumiya sekarang. Ia sedang tidak punya kapasitas emosional yang cukup untuk mendengar cibiran dari anggota divisi lain—dan Fumiya juga sedang tidak punya _mood_ untuk menulis artikel horoskop lagi, demi Tuhan.

“… Bei Tempi.”

Minato nyaris saja bersorak kegirangan, meskipun sebenarnya agak kesal juga dengan keputusan Fumiya barusan. _Yang tadi bilang ogah ke Bei Tempi, siapa ya._

“Jangan senang dulu. Aku cuma pengin makan _carbonara._ ”[4]

 _Happiness abort_. Minato mendengus, dan dengan sedikit enggan akhirnya ia menginjak pedal gas. Fumiya memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi Minato seharusnya bisa tahu kalau Fumiya belum mau menyerah. Liputan eksklusif Le Cosmos tetap harus ia dapatkan. Tapi tentu saja, tidak sekarang. Fumiya butuh energi untuk menyusun strategi. Dari mana lagi datangnya energi yang dibutuhkan tersebut selain dari makan enak?

“Anu, tapi bukannya tadi _Senpai_ sudah makan _crème brûlée,_ ya. Dan nggak bagi-bagi, pula.”

“Hu-um, terus kenapa?”

“Ya Tuhan, sengsara sekali hidup menjadi anak bawang,” gumam Minato pelan, namun masih cukup jelas untuk didengar Fumiya. “Kapan aku punya junior yang bisa mengantarku liputan ke mana-mana, berilah aku junior baik yang bisa membiarkanku makan _crème brûlée_ sendirian, Ya Tuhan.”

Kembali tangan Fumiya mendarat di pipi Minato, kali ini cubitannya lebih kencang dibanding sebelumnya.

“Aduh!”

“Jangan cuma berharap, Juniorku Inoue,” sahut Fumiya sebelum melepaskan cubitannya. “Kamu harus kerja keras agar reputasi divisi kita terangkat. Kalau divisi kita sudah punya nama baik, dijamin kamu nanti akan punya junior-junior baik dan kece.”

Minato mengulum senyum. “ _Senpai_ benar-benar serius soal ini, ya.”

“Tentu saja! Aku baru ditolak oleh satu orang. Kalau aku tidak bisa mewawancara _chef de cuisine_ _dan sous chef-_ nya, masih ada _chef_ lainnya, manajer restoran, pelayan, tukang sampah, tukang cuci piring, para pelanggan setia … apa kata peribahasa? Banyak jalan menuju Cina?”

“Roma,” ralat Minato.

“Nah ya, kau benar. Tapi karena Le Cosmos restoran Perancis, kita ganti saja.” Fumiya menyeringai. “Banyak jalan menuju Paris!”

***

Ren kembali pada keadaan dapur yang masih ramai, sama seperti ketika ia tinggalkan lima menit yang lalu. Dalam berbagai situasi dapur, banyak yang bisa terjadi dalam lima menit. Mungkin ada hidangan yang baru matang, atau baru dimasak, atau siap disajikan. Mungkin juga ada yang menumpahkan saus atau menghanguskan tumisan. Untuk dua kemungkinan terakhir, Ren cukup percaya kedua hal tersebut tidak terjadi. Kondisi dapur masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Ramai, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kekacauan. Tidak ada saus di lantai atau bau gosong. Baguslah. Ren segera menghampiri sang _sous chef_ yang sedang sibuk di pos hidangan pembuka.

“ _Tout allait bien_ , Ruki?”[5]

“ _Tout va bien_ , _Chef_ .”[6] Jawaban _Sous Chef_ Shiroiwa Ruki terdengar lebih lantang dibandingkan desisan sayur dan minyak di atas wajan. “Tumben sebentar. Mereka menyerah secepat itu?”

“Tampaknya aku sudah terlatih untuk membuat penolakanku lebih terdengar meyakinkan,” jawab Ren sambil tersenyum geli. Diperhatikannya pos hidangan pembuka dengan seksama, sebelum menyadari sesuatu yang kurang dan bisa ia perbaiki. “Ah, Ruki. Ini bisa ditambah paprika hijau untuk kontras. Sebentar, kuambil pisau dulu.”

“Tunggu, _Chef_!” sela Ruki cepat sebelum Ren melangkah lebih jauh meninggalkan posnya. “Aku bisa tangani yang ini. Shosei lebih butuh kamu, kayaknya. Ada masalah di persediaan jeruk.”

“Lagi?” Ren menghela napas. “Baiklah. Apa perlu aku ngomong lagi dengan Yasupon malam ini?”

Ruki meringis. “Iya. Perlu banget. Ah, punyaku ini cuma butuh paprika hijau, kan?”

“Yap. Dan hmm … aroma yang lebih kuat lagi. Soal itu kuserahkan padamu.”

“ _Oui, Chef_!”[7] Ruki menjawab mantap. Jawaban yang cukup untuk membuat Ren yakin kalau posnya Ruki sudah bisa ditinggalkan. Tapi apa daya, manusia memang tempatnya lupa. Baru tiga langkah Ren meninggalkan pos hidangan pembuka, Ruki sudah memanggilnya lagi. “Eh, tunggu, Ren!”

Ren menghentikan langkahnya. Ruki jarang memanggilnya dengan nama kecil ketika sedang berada di dapur. Apabila Ruki memanggilnya hanya dengan ‘Ren’ tanpa embel-embel _chef_ , pasti topik pembicaraan yang diangkatnya tidak berkaitan dengan pekerjaan. Biasanya, Ruki bisa menahan diri agar tidak banyak mengobrol soal urusan personal saat jam kerja, namun ketika ia melakukannya, ada kemungkinan hal yang ingin Ruki bicarakan adalah sesuatu yang penting.

“Maaf, ya.” Kali ini Ruki bisa menatap Ren lekat-lekat. Wajan berisi tumisan sudah dijauhkan dari api. “Kamu harus menolak lagi.”

Permintaan maaf itu dibalas Ren dengan sebuah senyuman geli.

“Untuk apa minta maaf? Kita sudah sepakat sejak lama soal ini,” ujarnya tegas. “Lagipula aku nggak sepenuhnya bohong, kamu memang tidak suka direkam saat memasak dan aku memang nggak pandai menjawab kalau sedang diwawancara. Sudah, ya? Kamu nggak usah memikirkan soal itu lagi. Dan jangan lupa paprika!”

Senyum Ruki terulas lebar. _“Oui, Chef.”_

***

Sebenarnya salah satu cara paling efektif sekaligus berisiko untuk menemui kru sebuah restoran adalah dengan muncul di restoran tersebut pada dua pilihan waktu: sebelum _morning preparation_ atau setelah restoran tutup. Begitu cerita Junki. Sumber: pengalamannya sebagai _sous chef_ di Bei Tempi.

Fumiya pikir hal itu cukup masuk akal. Mulai dari _morning preparation_ sampai waktunya pulang, pekerja di restoran jelas akan sulit diganggu gugat, kecuali memang sudah buat janji temu—sesuatu yang sifatnya astral di Le Cosmos. Meskipun masuk akal, risikonya jelas cukup besar. Kalau Fumiya datang sesudah tutup, ia harus berurusan dengan orang-orang kelelahan yang hanya ingin cepat pulang. Saat berhadapan dengan orang lelah, kemungkinan hal-hal yang bisa diterima Fumiya bervariasi dari mulai hal yang buruk sampai lumayan buruk, tergantung tingkat kelelahan dan toleransi pihak yang bersangkutan terhadap gangguan kecil di malam hari. Apabila Fumiya datang di pagi hari, ada kemungkinan _morning preparation_ mereka harus diundur sehingga berdampak pada kualitas bahan-bahan yang disiapkan saat itu. Fumiya memang tidak pernah bekerja di dapur profesional sebelumnya, tapi ia menonton cukup banyak acara masak untuk bisa tahu bahwa aturan di sana sangatlah ketat. Termasuk peraturan yang berkaitan dengan persiapan dapur.

Sebagai seorang reporter, tentu saja Fumiya tahu konsekuensi yang hadir bersama dengan pekerjaannya. Risiko. Risiko selalu ada. Risiko hadir tidak hanya untuk reporter berita-berita tajuk utama, namun juga untuk reporter segmen hiburan dan gaya hidup seperti Fumiya. Tugasnya adalah mengambil keputusan sebijak mungkin dengan mempertimbangkan risiko yang menunggu. Seperti sekarang ini. Jika ia memang akan menuruti saran Junki, Fumiya tetap harus mengambil keputusan waktu mana yang harus ia pilih.

Setelah menimbang, memutuskan, dan memahami dengan saksama masing-masing pilihan, akhirnya Fumiya berkata pada Minato:

“Keberatan lembur nggak, hari ini?”

Fumiya tahu di balik seringai lemah Minato sebetulnya ada hasrat untuk menjedukkan kepala ke setir mobil.

***

Salah satu _genre_ film favorit Fumiya adalah _heist movies._ [8] Minato sering memergoki seniornya itu menonton film-film _heist_ lewat ponsel di kantor saat tidak ada kerjaan. Beberapa ulasan tentang film-film dalam genre tersebut di koran harian mereka juga Fumiya yang tulis. Satu hal yang tidak Minato sangka-sangka dari hobi seniornya itu adalah kenyataan bahwa suatu hari Fumiya akan melakukan pekerjaan liputan dengan mengambil inspirasi dari film-film favoritnya. Beruntungnya bukan hal-hal yang ilegal. 

Mungkin bukan.

Sebenarnya, kalau menurut Minato, yang harus mereka lakukan sebetulnya hal yang sederhana. Tinggal parkir mobil dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari Le Cosmos, tunggu sampai datangnya jam tutup dapur, baru setelah itu mengendap-endap ke Le Cosmos untuk (coret) menculik (coret) menghampiri staf yang meninggalkan restoran untuk pulang. Rencana sederhana ini Fumiya jelaskan dengan menggebu-gebu, dituliskan dalam dua lembar kertas polos ukuran A4. Dari caranya mencorat-coret kertas tersebut, Fumiya seolah-olah hendak berangkat untuk mencuri sebongkah berlian yang dijaga ketat di sebuah bank dan bukannya mengunjungi sebuah restoran untuk sok akrab dengan staf di sana.

Terlepas dari gaya Fumiya yang sedikit berlebihan, Minato harus mengakui kalau ada ide-ide senior ajaibnya itu masuk akal. Seperti memarkir mobil jauh dari restoran (karena logo koran harian tempat mereka bekerja terpampang nyata di badan mobil itu), menyembunyikan identitas sebagai awak media _(“Punya ide nggak kira-kira aku harus pura-pura jadi apa?” “Nggak. Coba pikirkan sendiri.”)_ dan mengirimkan Minato alih-alih dirinya _(“_ Chef _Kawashiri pasti mengenali aku. Kalau yang muncul kamu, dia tidak akan curiga.”)._ Klarifikasi sedikit, masuk akal bukan berarti menyenangkan untuk dilakukan, ya. Minato tak suka pekerjaan _undercover_ —mereka ini reporter untuk kolom gaya hidup dan hiburan, demi Tuhan. Tidak pernah terpikirkan kalau suatu hari Minato harus meninggalkan identitasnya sebagai reporter hanya demi obrolan singkat dengan staf sebuah restoran ajaib. 

Tiga puluh menit menjelang tengah malam Minato akhirnya keluar dari mobil. Mengendap-endap menuju Le Cosmos. Dari kejauhan, Minato bisa melihat beberapa staf keluar dari pintu utama dan segera berjalan ke arah stasiun—kemungkinan besar pekerjaan di dalam sudah selesai sehingga sudah ada yang pulang. Minato mempercepat langkahnya, berharap masih ada orang yang akan keluar dari pintu Le Cosmos.

Ia tidak terlambat. Saat berdiri tepat di depan Le Cosmos, Minato masih bisa mendengar suara-suara orang dari dalam restoran. Lampu juga belum semuanya dimatikan. Masih ada orang di dalam. Sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku demi melindunginya dari udara dingin, Minato menunggu. Sesekali ia mengintip lewat jendela (yang tirainya sudah ditutup dan hanya menyisakan sedikit celah) untuk menerka _kira-kira berapa orang yang masih ada di dalam sana? Apa yang mereka lakukan? Kira-kira harus berapa menit lagi ia menunggu sampai ada yang keluar lagi—_

“Anu, permisi. Sedang nunggu siapa?”

Minato terlonjak mendengar pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba tersebut. Biasanya ia bukan tipe yang mudah kaget, namun agaknya perlu diperhatikan bahwa situasinya saat ini adalah 1) sedang melakukan misi _undercover_ , dan 2) jam menunjukkan sekitar lima belas menit menuju tengah malam. Suara pertanyaan yang datang tiba-tiba pastilah mampu membuat jantungnya seolah-olah kabur ke dengkul. Menahan keinginan untuk mengumpat, Minato berbalik untuk menghadap sang penanya—seorang pemuda berwajah manis dengan mata bulat penuh keingintahuan. “Ah-ah. Selamat … selamat malam.”

“… malam?” Pemuda itu masih sempat membalas salam Minato saat dahinya sudah berkerut tanda kebingungan. “Maaf, sedang menunggu siapa, ya? Saya bisa bantu panggilkan—“

“Oh, nggak, saya sebenarnya nggak menunggu siap—“ Oh sial, kerutan di dahi itu bertambah. Pemuda yang diajaknya bicara saat ini semakin bingung. “Uh, maksudku. Saya … saya butuh ketemu _chef-_ nya.”

“ _Chef_ ?” Alis sang pemuda terangkat sebelah. “ _Chef_ siapa, kalau boleh tahu?”

 _Sialan. Sano-_ senpai _nggak mempersiapkan aku untuk situasi seperti ini._

“ _Chef_ … itu, anu. Yang bikin _crème brûlée_ hari ini.” Beruntung sekali Minato dapat mengingat soal _crème brûlée_ dalam keadaan genting seperti ini. “Ada yang ingin … hm, saya diskusikan dengannya.”

“Oh, kebetulan yang buat _crème brûlée_ itu saya sendiri.”

Nah, lho. Minato tidak tahu apakah ini berkah atau kutukan.

“Hah—oh, benarkah?”

Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan seperti penguin. “Saya _pastry chef_ [9] di sini. _Crème brûlée_ yang Anda makan di Le Cosmos hari ini pasti buatan saya.”

“Oh! _Good, good_ !” Entah kenapa kata-kata itu yang meluncur dari mulut Minato. “ _Crème brûlée_ Anda, hm—“

“Lho, Shosei? Bukannya tadi kamu izin mau ke tempat Shion?”

Intensitas terkejut yang dialami Minato hari ini cukup untuk membuatnya mempertimbangkan kunjungan ke dokter spesialis jantung secepatnya. Segala kejutan yang kau alami ketika sedang tegang rasanya ratusan kali lebih dahsyat dibanding biasanya. Lagipula—haruskah, _haruskah_ , seseorang menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka dengan tiba-tiba seperti ini?

“Iya, ini aku baru dari tempat Shion. Ada yang ketinggalan di dapur jadi balik lagi,” sang _pastry chef_ memutuskan untuk menjawab interupsi barusan terlebih dahulu. “Masih ada yang di dapur, kan?”

“Masih ada Ren. Ya sudah, nanti aku antar pulang, ya. Masih lama? Ada yang perlu dibicarakan dulu?”

Ternyata keberadaan Minato masih disadari di sini—selama kurang lebih tiga puluh detik Minato mengira ia sudah berubah jadi tiang listrik atau berintegrasi dengan udara, karena munculnya percakapan yang tidak melibatkan dirinya. Sang _pastry chef_ —Shosei namanya, kalau Minato menyimpulkan dengan benar—menatap Minato sejenak, seolah meminta konfirmasi untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan lawan bicaranya barusan. Sekali lagi Minato dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini, otaknya pasti akan langsung korslet.

“A … saya, saya ada yang mau dibicarakan dulu dengan … _Chef_ Shosei.” Minato menunjuk Shosei dengan canggung. “Ini soal _crème brûlée_ yang siang tadi saya makan.”

“Oh.“ Lelaki lawan bicara Shosei, yang sekarang menjadi lawan bicara Minato juga, menanggapi dengan satu kata sederhana. Matanya mengamati Minato lekat-lekat, seolah memberi penilaian. Dan penilaian yang dilakukannya, diwujudkan dalam satu kalimat yang cukup mengejutkan: “Kalau boleh tahu, dari koran harian mana?”

_Nah, lho._

“Koran harian … gimana maksudnya?” Sayang sekali Minato memang belum lulus program sarjana prodi ngeles, padahal Fumiya (seniornya) dan Junki (sahabatnya) jago sekali dalam hal ini. Mungkin suatu hari nanti Minato harus belajar pada mereka demi kehidupan yang lebih ramah pada jantungnya. “Aku bukan mau wawancara formal begitu, kok. Cuma ingin ngobrol-ngobrol santai.”

“Ngobrol-ngobrol santai … hm ….” Sang Penginterupsi (untuk sementara sebut saja dia dengan nama ini) mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak salah kalau Minato berpikir ia mulai curiga, mengingat Minato sebetulnya tidak terlatih untuk berakting. “Besok lagi saja, ya. Sekarang sudah malam. Shosei harus kerja lagi besok pagi. Kasihan kalau hari ini disuruh begadang.”

“Oh—oh tentu saja harusnya begitu, semua orang juga butuh istirahat!” Termasuk aku, begitu pikir Minato, tapi tentu saja kalimat tersebut tidak dikatakannya. “Jadi gimana _chef_ , apakah bisa diagendakan kita bertemu lain hari—“

Shosei mengerjapkan matanya, begitu menyadari keputusan berada dalam tangannya. “Ya, boleh, sih. Aku biasanya ada waktu luang hari—“

“Oke, saatnya pulang!” Tiba-tiba interupsi keras kembali muncul dari, betul sekali, sang Penginterupsi. “Aku sudah ngantuk, jadi sebelum aku semakin ngantuk lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Shosei, ambil barang yang ketinggalan terus langsung ke mobil, ya. Sebelum aku jadi semakin ngantuk.”

Dengan langkah dramatis, sang Penginterupsi melangkah meninggalkan Minato dan Shosei yang mendengus pelan. Sang _pastry chef_ menatap Minato penuh penyesalan. “Maaf, ya. Aku harus ambil barang dulu lalu langsung pulang.”

“Te-tenang saja. Nggak masalah, nggak masalah,” gumam Minato sambil menggeleng pelan. Ia tahu kalau sekarang posisinya sudah ada dalam ambang kekalahan. “Jadi, gimana soal, itu, ngobrol-ngobrol sedikitnya?”

“Hm, masih belum bisa dipastikan. Jadwalku sedikit … padat. Maaf sekali. Tapi, silakan datang makan ke restoran kami kapan saja, kalau ada pertanyaan bisa tanyakan pada pelayan atau saat _chef de cuisine_ kami keluar untuk meminta testimoni.” Shosei tersenyum simpul. Senyumannya terlihat dipaksakan. Entah betul atau hanya perasaan Minato saja. Mengingat jawaban Shosei barusan sedikit bertentangan dengan pernyataannya yang lain. Meskipun belum bisa akting, Minato tidak budek. Jelas-jelas tadi Shosei mengatakan soal waktu luangnya. Sang Penginterupsi tadi pasti pakai semacam kode atau guna-guna sehingga Shosei harus menolak tawaran ngobrolnya dengan cara seperti ini.

“… oke. Nggak masalah.” Minato menelan pahit yang muncul di pangkal lidahnya. “Saya pasti akan datang lagi.”

Shosei kembali tersenyum. Ia membungkuk sekilas sebelum melangkah cepat untuk masuk ke dalam restoran.

Bersamaan dengan ditutupnya pintu, Minato meringis. Energinya sudah habis. Jadi, laporan seperti apa yang harus diberikannya pada Fumiya?

***

“Demi Tuhan, _pastry chef_ mereka itu sudah mau bikin janji temu TAPI harus banget ada pengacau rencana datang, _Senpai_ ! Tinggal sedikit lagi, SEDIKIT lagi!” Fumiya hanya bisa menopang dagunya sementara Minato merepet, meluapkan segenap perasaan yang terakumulasi sejak semalam. “Aku yakin _chef_ yang satu itu ahli nujum. Atau cenayang. Jangan-jangan ia bisa mengenali awak media hanya dengan mengendus?”

“Kamu ketemu _chef_ yang mana? Bukan _Chef_ Kawashiri, kan?” tanya Fumiya penuh selidik. “ _Chef_ Kawashiri sering ketemu pelanggan, termasuk menemui awak media yang datang, jadi mungkin ia bisa mengenali awak media dengan sekali lihat, apalagi kalau …” Fumiya memotong kalimatnya untuk menatap Minato lekat-lekat. “… aktingmu jelek.”

Minato mengeluh, keras sekali. Hampir saja ia menggebrak meja kerja Fumiya dengan cangkir kopi yang dipegang, jika tidak ingat status sebagai anak bawang. “Ayolah, _Senpai_ . Bukan salahku juga kenapa tiba-tiba kita bisa terjebak dalam misi _undercover_ seperti semalam. Sudah tahu aku nggak punya pengalaman.” Diseruputnya sedikit kopi sebelum teringat akan pertanyaan Fumiya barusan. “Oh iya, soal _chef_ yang menemuiku kemarin. Sepertinya bukan _Chef_ Kawashiri, deh. Soalnya ia bilang kalau ‘Ren’ masih ada di dalam. Nama lengkapnya _chef_ Kawashiri itu Kawashiri Ren, kan? Kecuali kalau ternyata ada kru lain yang namanya Ren di sana dan kita tidak tahu soal itu. Tapi, tapi tapi, aku tahu nama _pastry chef-_ nya. Ia dipanggil Shosei.”

“Hmm … agak sulit juga.” Fumiya mengetuk meja dengan ujung jarinya. Melacak menggunakan nama mungkin terdengar mudah, namun tingkat kesulitannya akan semakin bertambah apabila 1) yang didapat hanya nama kecil tanpa nama marga, dan 2) urusannya berkaitan dengan restoran misterius yang agaknya berada di dalam dunianya sendiri. Media bukannya tidak pernah melacak siapa saja yang bekerja di restoran itu demi mendapatkan berita tentang Le Cosmos, namun usaha-usaha itu berakhir dalam kesia-siaan. Beberapa awak media dari koran harian lain pernah mengeklaim berhasil mewawancarai salah seorang kru restoran, hanya saja hasil wawancara itu tak pernah sekalipun muncul ke permukaan. Mendapatkan bocoran mengenai kru lain selain kru _front line_ dan _chef de cuisine_ mereka juga tidak mudah untuk dilakukan. Informasi itu dijaga baik-baik layaknya rahasia negara, saking sengitnya persaingan demi mendapatkan izin liputan.

“Ini aku menebak-nebak, ya. Hanya menebak,” Fumiya bergumam setelah selesai memutar otak. “Apa jangan-jangan _chef_ yang menginterupsimu semalam itu _sous chef_ -nya Le Cosmos?”

Minato berhenti menyeruput kopinya. Ia memicingkan mata. “ _Sous chef_ ? _Sous chef_ yang _Senpai_ bilang alergi dengan kamera itu?”

“Hanya perkiraanku saja, mengingat kamu bilang tadi orang itu terus-terusan menginterupsi. Kalau misalnya ia memang sangat anti dengan media, dia pasti punya ratusan cara untuk menghalau awak media jauh dari dapur Le Cosmos. Bener, kan?” Fumiya mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan retoris, yang diiyakan Minato dalam hati. “Kamu ingat ciri-cirinya, nggak?”

Minato terdiam, menaruh cangkir kopinya di meja, kemudian mengingat-ingat. Ingatan yang paling menonjol dari kejadian semalam hanya urutan kejadian, nama si _pastry chef_ , dan betapa kesalnya Minato akan tindakan sang Penginterupsi. Sisanya buram. Perlu konsentrasi super agar Minato mengingat setidaknya beberapa ciri-ciri fisik dari sang Penginterupsi. Beruntungnya, ingatan Minato masih bisa diajak bekerja sama—sedikit. “Orangnya sedikit kurus. Rambut kecokelatan. Tingginya, hm, sedikit lebih tinggi dari _Senpai_ . Agak susah sih, kalau patokannya tinggi. Soalnya yang lebih tinggi dari _Senpai_ kan banyak, kalau misalnya lebih pendek baru—aw!”

Hadiah tendangan kecil dekat kaki Minato membuatnya menghentikan kata-kata. Isu sensitif seperti ini (baca: tinggi badan) memang sebaiknya dibicarakan dalam damai dan asas kekeluargaan, bukan di kantor saat kedua belah pihak sama-sama tengah dilanda kekalutan mencari bahan liputan.

“—maksudku yang tingginya irit tapi cabe rawit macam _Senpai_ kan, nggak banyak.” Minato membumbui kalimatnya dengan pujian untuk memperbaiki situasi. Fumiya mendengus.

“Kamu nggak bisa ingat ciri-ciri lain yang lebih spesifik?”

Minato mengerutkan alisnya, kemudian menggeleng. “Otakku nggak prima kalau kerja tengah malam, _Senpai._ Lagi pula orangnya nyebelin, wajar aku tidak mau ingat. Aku cuma ingat wajahnya _Chef_ Shosei, selesai.’

Fumiya terdiam, terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

“Menurutmu kita bisa coba menemui _Chef_ Shosei lagi?”

“Hah?” Minato terperangah. “ _Senpai_ punya ide?”

“Kamu balik lagi ke Le Cosmos, makan _dessert_ di sana, lalu bilang ingin bertemu dengan _chef_ _pastry-_ nya; jangan bilang ‘aku ingin ketemu dengan _pastry chef_ -nya’ tapi langsung bilang kalau kamu ingin bertemu dengan _Chef_ Shosei. Kurasa mereka akan menghargai hubungan personalmu dengan _Chef_ Shosei … ya, hubungan personal yang mengada-ada, maksudku, tapi kamu ngertilah.” Fumiya menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. “Setelah ketemu, buat janji temu atau apa.”

Penjelasan Fumiya barusan hanya dijawab dengan tatapan penuh keraguan dari Minato. Setelah mengalami sendiri kesulitan dalam membuat janji temu, segala ide terdengar meragukan baginya.

“Yakin akan semudah itu, _Senpai_?” tanya Minato retoris, “aku nggak bisa membayangkan itu akan berjalan dengan lancar ….”

“Itu cuma karena kamu belum mengalaminya. Beres.” Fumiya menepuk-nepuk pundak Minato dengan maksud untuk membuatnya lebih yakin, namun Minato menanggapinya sebagai gestur transfer tanggung jawab. “Pokoknya, selagi ada cara, kurasa nggak ada salahnya kita coba terlebih dahulu, hm?”

“Kita,” gumam Minato sarkastis.

“Kita.” Senyum Fumiya terulas semakin lebar. Minato menghela napas panjang.

***

Semua akan _“kan, aku bilang juga apa”_ pada waktunya. Minato sangat memahami prinsip tersebut sampai ke ubun-ubun karena sudah tidak terhitung lagi situasi dalam hidupnya yang dapat dirangkum dalam satu kalimat tersebut.

Kalimat itu juga yang muncul di kepalanya begitu melihat sosok _chef_ yang menemuinya hari ini tidak sesuai dengan rencana. Tentu saja, ia mengharapkan Shosei yang datang saat ia mengatakan pada pelayan ingin bicara dengan _pastry chef_ yang membuat _crêpes suzette_ [10] ini. Bukannya si _Chef_ Penginterupsi. Sayangnya ekspektasi memang kadang tidak sejalan dengan realitas. Saat _Chef_ Penginterupsi muncul di hadapannya sambil menampilkan senyum yang tak bisa diartikan, Minato mendadak ingin jadi rumput yang bergoyang saja.

“Selamat siang, terima kasih sudah berkunjung ke Le Cosmos. Saya _Sous Chef_ Shiroiwa. Dengan segala kerendahan hati, bolehkah saya meminta pendapat Anda tentang hidangan pencuci mulut yang Anda pesan?”’

“Uh, siang. Hehe. Terima kasih.” Kalian tidak bisa mengharapkan Minato untuk dapat menanggapi pertanyaan itu dengan baik kalau segala skenario persiapan tidak bubar jalan begitu saja. Hidup Minato terlalu banyak kejutan akhir-akhir ini. “ _Crêpes suzette_ -nya enak banget. Yang bikin _crêpes_ -nya … _Chef_ Shiroiwa? Bukan _Chef_ Shosei?”

“ _Chef_ Shosei memang keahliannya di bidang _pastry,_ tapi saya ini—kalau boleh memberitahukan sekali lagi— _sous chef_ , lho. Harus bisa bikin macam-macam.” _Chef_ Shiroiwa kembali tersenyum, senyum yang membuat perasaan tak enak di dalam perut Minato naik ke tenggorokannya. Ayolah, Minato tahu tugas _sous chef_ , tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini semua orang akan jadi tolol. Berharap _Chef_ Shiroiwa tetap mau bekerja sama menanggapinya bahkan setelah Minato mengeluarkan pernyataan yang bisa diartikan merendahkan, Minato berusaha untuk meneruskan percakapan. 

“Oh ya, tentu saja! _Crêpes suzette_ -nya fantastis. Menakjubkan,” ujar Minato sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya, “omong-omong, _Chef_ . Maaf kalau sedikit keluar dari topik, tapi sesungguhnya saya masih belum _move on_ dari _crème brûlée_ yang saya santap kemarin. Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan dari—”

“Anda bertanya pada orang yang tepat. Resep _crème brûlée_ yang ada di sini adalah hasil pengembangan saya, berkolaborasi dengan _Chef_ Shosei tentu saja. Senang mendengar Anda menyukainya.”

Semua kosakata sontak terbang meninggalkan kepala Minato, kecuali satu: _bangsat._

“Ah! Keren, keren!” Untungnya, tidak butuh waktu lama sampai kata-kata akhirnya kembali ke dalam kepalanya. Beruntung juga satu-satunya kata yang tertinggal di kepalanya tadi tidak sampai meluncur dari mulutnya. “Saya akan sering mampir lagi untuk makan _crème brûlée_ ini.”

“Terima kasih.” _Chef_ Shiroiwa membungkuk sopan. Ia tidak bicara apa-apa lagi setelah itu, hanya memandang Minato dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dijelaskan. Kalau Minato boleh menebak, ekspresinya seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu? Menunggu apa? 

“Anu. Ada apa, _Chef_ ?” Akhirnya Minato memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, yang dijawab dengan sekilas kerjapan mata. _Chef_ Shiroiwa sama bingungnya dengan Minato. 

“... sudah? Itu saja?” _Chef_ Shiroiwa akhirnya bertanya, “Tidak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan?”

Ganti Minato yang mengerjapkan mata sekarang. Ah, ia baru menyadari kesalahannya. Mungkin _Chef_ Shiroiwa berpikir kalau yang akan disampaikan oleh Minato adalah suatu hal yang _sangat penting_ karena bagaimanapun juga, semalam Minato sampai harus menunggu di luar restoran sampai tengah malam hanya demi bicara dengan Shosei. Tidak ada orang waras yang mau repot-repot melakukan hal tersebut, kecuali si orang waras ini sedang di bawah tuntutan pekerjaan. 

Menelan fakta kalau ini memang kesalahannya, Minato hanya bisa menjawab, “Iya, _Chef._ Saya cuma ingin memberikan apresiasi secara langsung, maaf kalau menyita waktunya.” _Chef_ Shiroiwa memang tetap bersikap sopan padanya dengan mengangguk, tersenyum dan berpamitan untuk kembali ke dapur, tapi berani taruhan dalam hatinya pasti ada berbagai macam umpatan. Minato hanya bisa meringis setelah sang _chef_ membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kembali ke arah dapur. Ditahannya keinginan untuk mengeluh meskipun pelan karena siapa tahu piring-piring, sendok, dan garpu yang ada di mejanya punya telinga. Jangan bilang tidak mungkin dulu. Le Cosmos penuh dengan hal-hal misterius yang bisa jadi ajaib dan tidak diketahui Minato. 

Dan salah satu hal yang tidak diketahui, atau disadarinya, saat ini adalah bagaimana _Chef_ Shiroiwa melempar pandang ke arah jendela restoran. Kemudian menangkap sosok Fumiya yang kebetulan sedang berdiri diam di depan restoran. Mengamati. Dalam waktu sekejap, sang _chef_ sudah berhasil merekamnya dalam memori. Ia melangkah memasuki dapur dengan berbagai macam pikiran melintas di benaknya.

***

“Jadi gimana?” Shosei menyempatkan diri bertanya ketika Ruki sedang memarut kulit jeruk ke dalam panci berisi bahan saus untuk _crêpes suzette._

“Gimana apanya?”

“Pelanggan yang tadi. Apa yang ingin ia sampaikan?” Sang _pastry chef_ memperjelas pertanyaannya.

“Pujian, seperti biasa. Bukan komplain kok, tenang saja. Kalaupun memang komplain, kamu nggak usah memikirkannya juga. Resep _crème brûlée_ itu kan aku juga yang kerjakan.”

Shosei terdiam. Jawaban Ruki barusan belum membuatnya puas. 

“Cuma itu?”

Ruki mengangguk cepat. “Hu-uh.” Jawabannya hanya digumamkan. Shosei menghela napas. Seharusnya tadi ia lebih keras kepala dan tidak membiarkan Ruki yang keluar menemui sang pelanggan. Bukannya Shosei tidak percaya Ruki, tapi Shosei akan merasa lebih baik kalau ia mendengar komentar pelanggan tentang sesuatu yang dibuatnya dengan telinganya sendiri—apalagi setelah semalam pelanggan itu sudah berusaha menemui Shosei di tengah malam, di tengah udara dingin, berdiri menunggu di luar restoran. Kalau apa yang Ruki bilang benar, bahwa yang disampaikan pelanggan itu hanya pujian, rasanya Shosei sulit menerimanya. 

“Aku serius lho. Cuma itu.” Tanpa harus Shosei bicara, bahkan tanpa harus melihat perubahan ekspresi wajahnya, Ruki kembali meyakinkan Shosei. “Aku sendiri sedikit bingung. Padahal kupikir akan banyak yang ia bicarakan.”

“Mungkin ia … sungkan?” gumam Shosei berspekulasi, “karena yang datang menemuinya justru Ruki- _kun_ dan bukan aku?”

“Shosei, sekarang aku tanya ya. Memang aku terlihat seram? Apa aku mengintimidasi? Untuk apa sungkan-sungkan?”

“Ya, kita kan nggak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran orang.” Shosei mengangkat bahunya. Ada percakapan-percakapan yang membuat energi Shosei terkuras dan sayangnya percakapan ini adalah salah satunya. Padahal biasanya bicara dengan Ruki tidak membuatnya merasa lelah seperti ini. Berarti, ini saatnya Shosei kembali fokus pada _chocolate mousse_ yang harus disiapkannya. “Dan omong-omong seram … jujur, Ruki- _kun_ kadang memang seram.”

Ruki hanya bisa mendengus kala memperhatikan langkah lunglai Shosei yang berjalan menjauhinya menuju pos _pastry_. 

***

Hampir setiap waktu, Shosei tidak percaya dengan kebetulan. Yang ia yakini adalah semesta punya telinga, mendengar hal-hal baik yang diutarakan maupun yang disembunyikan, kemudian mewujudkan harapan-harapan dalam berbagai cara yang mungkin tidak terbayangkan. Kadang kau bisa menarik kesimpulan logis dari runtutan skenario yang membawamu pada terwujudnya harapan, namun pada kesempatan yang lain perwujudan harapan itu muncul begitu saja seperti kena mantra simsalabim. Tidak ada preambul, tanpa mukadimah, tahu-tahu ia muncul seperti kebetulan meskipun sebenarnya kemunculan itu adalah karena semesta sudah merencanakan. 

"Iya, makanya aku sudah bilang pada _Senpai_ kalau—"

Pertemuan yang satu ini juga pasti sudah direncanakan semesta lewat cara-cara yang tidak akan bisa Shosei mengerti. Hanya satu alasan logis yang bisa menjelaskan mengapa ia bisa tiba-tiba bertemu si _Crème Brûlée_ —Shosei belum tahu nama pelanggan misterius itu, jadi ia hanya bisa menamainya dengan nama makanan yang paling terasosiasi dengannya—di toko Yasupon. Di saat ia sedang berusaha bernegosiasi tentang stok jeruk. Sedikit mengherankan, memang. Lebih mengherankan lagi karena si _Crème Brûlée_ datang bersama Kono Junki, _sous chef_ -nya Bei Tempi. Ternyata selain punya telinga, semesta ini juga sempit. Selain bisa mendengar keinginan terdalam Shosei untuk menemui si _Crème Brûlée_ ini lagi, semesta juga telah menyambungkannya dengan salah satu lingkaran sosial Shosei. 

Saat masuk ke toko dan melihat Shosei, si _Crème Brûlée_ terdiam. Terpaku. Mata dan mulutnya sama-sama membulat, tampaknya tidak menyangka ia bisa bertemu Shosei di sini. Ia akan terus berekspresi seperti itu seandainya Shosei tidak menyapanya terlebih dahulu. 

“Oh, hai.”

Hanya sapaan singkat, namun cukup membuat membuat _Crème Brûlée_ gelagapan. Sementara itu, Junki menyangka Shosei menyapa dirinya dan membalas dengan sapaan, “Hai, _Chef_ Ohira! Sedang cari stok buah-buahan? Hei, hei, aku punya usul bagaimana kalau kita berbagi stok tomat segar untuk besok—”

“Ah. Halo, _Chef_ Kono.” Shosei mengangguk ke arah Junki. Ia tidak begitu akrab dengan Junki, hanya sering beberapa kali berpapasan saat belanja ke toko Yasupon dan berebut stok buah segar. “Anu, boleh kita bicara sebentar setelah ini—”

“Denganku?” Junki menunjuk hidungnya bahkan sebelum Shosei menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Wajahnya berseri-seri. “Tentu saja bi—”

“Bukan, _Chef_. Aku mau bicara dengan … dia.”

Wajah Junki sama bingungnya dengan si _Crème Brûlée_ setelah Shosei menunjuknya. 

“Dengan dia?”

Shosei mengangguk.

“Mau ngomong sama Minato?” Junki bertanya dengan raut wajah tak percaya. 

“Ngomong sama aku?” _Crème Brûlée,_ yang ternyata namanya Minato, menunjuk hidungnya juga. 

“Iya, betul.” Shosei mengangguk kembali, entah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. “Aku … mau bicara dengan Minato- _san_.”

***

Untuk urusan seperti ini, Minato tidak bisa menghadapinya sendiri. Apalagi setelah _Chef_ Shosei tiba-tiba tersenyum dan mengatakan, “Anu, kalau boleh tanya … Minato- _san_ apakah memang dari koran harian? Eh, tidak apa-apa, jawab jujur saja. Meskipun jawabannya benar, aku nggak masalah.” Pernyataan sederhana itu cukup untuk membuatnya menelepon Fumiya dengan panik dan membuat seniornya itu melesat dari kantor untuk menemui mereka di salah satu kafe terdekat dari lokasi mereka sekarang. 

Situasinya sekarang cukup canggung. Belum ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan sejak mereka memesan minuman sampai sekarang es krim di _affogato_ [11]milik Minato sudah mencair sepenuhnya. Junki, yang terseret situasi ini (karena berharap bisa membicarakan soal pembagian stok tomat segar dengan Shosei) hanya dapat mengamati ketiga rekan semejanya dengan pandangan bingung. Memulai pembicaraan bukan sesuatu yang sulit bagi Junki, namun tidak pada situasi di mana ia benar-benar merasa tidak punya keterlibatan apa-apa. 

“Sori. Sebenarnya aku ingin menyampaikan hal ini sejak lama, tapi …,“ Shosei akhirnya buka suara setelah menyesap _flat white_ [12]-nya, “kalian tahu sendiri, situasinya seperti apa.”

“Oh—oh, ya. Tentu saja nggak apa-apa.” Minato menggeleng pelan. “Aku juga … aku juga minta maaf sudah berbohong.”

“Nggak masalah. Ketahuan, kok.” Shosei menyeringai jahil. “Biasanya aku nggak melakukan ini, tapi Minato- _san_ membuatku nggak tega. Meskipun banyak awak media yang datang demi liputan dan mengusahakan berbagai hal demi bisa wawancara barang lima menit, jarang-jarang ada yang menunggu sampai tengah malam seperti Minato- _san_ . Ada, sih, beberapa, tapi aku selalu diperingatkan untuk mengacuhkan mereka.” Sang _chef_ muda menarik napasnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, “Lama-lama aku nggak enak juga melihat reporter-reporter yang menunggu dan berusaha untuk membuat liputan, tapi selalu ditolak. Rasanya aku berutang penjelasan pada mereka semua.”

Mendengarkan penjelasan Shosei barusan, Fumiya dan Minato saling menukar tatap penuh arti. 

“Tapi bukan berarti ini adalah wawancara yang kalian pikirkan, ya. Anggap saja ini … ngobrol-ngobrol biasa dengan rekan kerja. Aku cuma ingin kalian tahu kondisi sebenarnya di dapur kami agar tidak ada kesalahpahaman. _No hard feelings_ ,” jelas Shosei sambil mengangkat bahunya, “aku tahu kalian pasti bingung ketika ditolak, apalagi kadang Ren- _kun_ sering memberikan alasan-alasan yang aneh. Iya, kan?”

Tentu saja Fumiya tidak akan lupa jawaban _Chef_ Kawashiri waktu itu. Mungkin salah satu balasan percakapan paling aneh yang pernah didengarnya seumur hidup. Fumiya yakin _Chef_ Kawashiri juga menganggapnya sebagai jawaban yang aneh. 

"Kalau boleh jujur, kupikir alasannya menolak wawancara saat itu sedikit aneh." Fumiya akhirnya buka suara, menanggapi pertanyaan Shosei. Shosei hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengarnya. 

"Nggak semua kru dapur keberatan dengan liputan, sebenarnya. Aku sendiri sejujurnya ingin restoran kami diliput media, tapi sejak awal berdirinya Le Cosmos, memang ada kebijakan untuk menolak liputan media. Pendiri Le Cosmos sendiri yang membuat kebijakan ini. Aku cuma _pastry chef_ junior, tentu saja aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mengubah kebijakan itu. Yang jelas aku yakin, ada alasan tertentu di balik kebijakan itu."

Fumiya terdiam, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat ke arah Shosei. Ekspresinya penuh keingintahuan. "Kalau boleh tahu … siapa pendiri Le Cosmos?"

" _Founder_ -nya dua orang. Ren- _kun_ dan Ruki- _kun_. _Chef_ Shiroiwa Ruki yang Minato- _san_ temui waktu itu," jawab Shosei sambil melempar pandang pada Minato. Minato meringis mendengar informasi barusan—belum bisa melupakan insiden di Le Cosmos dengan _Chef_ Shiroiwa. "Ini mungkin informasi yang nggak penting, tapi Ruki- _kun_ kakak sepupuku. Kami sudah kenalan saat aku dalam kandungan. Makanya aku bisa yakin di balik kebijakan itu pasti ada alasannya … alasan yang masuk akal."

Pernyataan Shosei barusan sukses membangkitkan kembali jiwa ingin tahu Fumiya. 

“Menurut _Chef_ Ohira, kira-kira apa yang membuat kebijakan itu dibuat? Kita main tebak-tebakan saja di sini. Aku yakin _Chef_ Ohira juga punya pendapat dan analisis sendiri tentang adanya kebijakan itu, bukan?

“Ah, sudah kuduga, Sano- _san_ tajam sekali.” Shosei tertawa pelan. “Um, mungkin sebaiknya aku menceritakan ini dulu. Aku cukup dekat dengan Ruki- _kun_ , tapi ternyata banyak hal tentangnya yang baru aku tahu setelah kami bekerja bersama-sama. Ya, contohnya soal apa yang ia suka dan apa yang ia benci saat bekerja di dapur.”

Shosei menunda kalimatnya sejenak untuk menghabiskan sisa kopi dalam cangkirnya.

“Abangku itu, dia yang paling nggak suka kalau ada awak media di dapur,” jelas Shosei sambil mengetuk ujung meja menggunakan jarinya. “Kalau ada yang berani masuk dapur sambil bawa mikrofon atau kamera profesional, dia bisa mengguyurnya dengan _consommé_ [13]yang sedang direbus.”

Fumiya berjengit, tangannya refleks memegang tas kamera yang ia bawa. “Sampai segitunya?”

Shosei terkikik pelan. “Belum pernah kejadian, sih. Tapi bukan berarti tidak mungkin terjadi, ya.” 

“Wew. barbar juga.” Minato bergidik sambil bergumam pelan, namun gumamannya cukup keras untuk bisa ditangkap oleh pendengaran Shosei—membuat sang _pastry chef_ tertawa kembali. 

“Nah, kalian bisa nangkap maksudku, kan,” timpal Shosei, “aku selalu berpikir kalau Ruki- _kun_ adalah orang yang paling berpengaruh terhadap pembentukan kebijakan ini karena ya, tadi itu. Dia yang paling galak kalau ada awak media di dapur. Ren- _kun_ setahuku ... dia juga tidak suka, tapi reaksinya dijamin tidak segalak Ruki- _kun_ . Kalau ditanya apa yang kira-kira paling memengaruhi pembuatan kebijakan itu, aku cuma bisa jawab: pemikiran dan pengalaman Ruki- _kun_. Pengalaman yang kemungkinan besar nggak aku ketahui. Pengalaman yang nggak ia ceritakan ke banyak orang, termasuk ke adik sepupunya sendiri.”

“Kayaknya karena pengalaman waktu kuliah di Paris nggak, sih?”

Mata Shosei, Fumiya, dan Minato serentak langsung tertuju pada satu arah. Junki yang barusan mengatakan kalimat tersebut langsung terlihat salah tingkah. 

“Eh—begini, lho. Maksudku, setahuku _Chef_ Kawashiri dan _Chef_ Shiroiwa lulusan sekolah tata boga di Paris, kan? Mungkin saja saat di Paris mereka, terutama _Chef_ Shiroiwa, ada yang … terjadi sampai jadinya … begitu.” Junki menggosok tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Tidak diduga, Shosei menanggapi kalimatnya dengan anggukan cepat. 

“Nah, aku juga sempat berpikir sama seperti _Chef_ Kono. Soalnya yang membuat kebijakan itu adalah dua orang yang sudah bareng-bareng bahkan sejak SMA. Jadi kupikir pengalaman yang membuat mereka anti terhadap media, ya, pengalaman yang mereka lewati bersama juga. Termasuk di dalamnya waktu mereka kuliah di Paris.” Shosei mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Junki, mengapresiasi pendapatnya barusan. “Detailnya aku tidak tahu pasti. Tetap saja kalau mau tahu, kalian harus cari tahu dari orangnya sendiri. Aku nggak yakin Ruki- _kun_ atau Ren- _kun_ akan memberitahuku soal ini.” 

Kalimat itu diutarakan Shosei sambil menatap Fumiya dalam-dalam. 

Di telinga Fumiya, kalimat tersebut terdengar sebagai sebuah tantangan. 

***

“Emmm, jadi gimana, _Chef_ Ohira? Soal tomat … bisa nggak kita bagi-bagi gitu jadi 50% panen pertama untuk Bei Tempi dan sisanya untuk Le Cosmos he he he ….”

***

Tanpa perlu ditanya, Fumiya sudah tahu Minato akan menolak mentah-mentah idenya untuk menemui _Chef_ Shiroiwa secara langsung. Lagi pula, rasanya keterlaluan juga kalau ia terus-terusan menempatkan Minato sebagai tumbal dalam rentetan usaha menjebol tembok imajiner yang memisahkan Le Cosmos dengan awak media. Makanya, hari ini (setelah menulis satu artikel horoskop lagi akibat kalah suit dengan Koyama) Fumiya kembali mengendap-endap ke Le Cosmos. Kali ini Fumiya berani berharap lebih karena ia sudah berinteraksi dengan Shosei. Shosei tidak sepenuhnya berada di pihak Fumiya, namun setidaknya Shosei tidak benar-benar anti pada media. Siapa tahu ia masih mau memberikan informasi-informasi tambahan yang diperlukan atau, hal yang lebih sederhananya lagi, minimal tidak mengganggu berjalannya rencana Fumiya.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, sebetulnya Fumiya tidak punya rencana yang benar-benar konkret dan sistematis untuk misinya hari ini selain “tunggu-sampai-restoran-tutup-dan-langsung-sapa-saat-keluar” yang sudah pernah dipakai sebelumnya. Tidak ada lagi strategi yang terpikirkan oleh Fumiya. Baginya, tidak ada lagi strategi yang bisa dilakukan selain setransparan mungkin. Bukan aksi _undercover_ yang intinya ada dalam kepura-puraan, melainkan sesuatu yang ditampilkan apa adanya. Kalau Fumiya memang harus menampilkan diri sebagai seorang reporter yang berusaha mengemis izin liputan, biarkan sajalah. Toh, memang ini keadaannya sekarang. Meskipun sebenarnya, motivasi Fumiya sudah bertambah. Tak lagi hanya karena kebutuhan agar divisinya tidak lagi dipandang sebelah mata, namun juga diiringi dengan rasa penasaran. 

Bagaimanapun juga, Fumiya adalah seorang reporter. Rasa penasaran adalah bensinnya. Keinginan untuk menguak kebenaran di balik sebuah kejadian adalah hal yang mendorongnya untuk tetap maju.

 _Chef_ Shiroiwa sendiri tidak sepenuhnya buta akan situasi ini. 

“Ruki, ada pelanggan yang mau berkomentar soal _boeuf borguignon_ [14]-mu.”

“Sori, nggak sekarang. Coba lempar ke Ren saja.”

Pramusaji dengan _nametag_ berukiran nama Osawa Shunya itu merengut. “Ren juga sibuk. Kenapa, sih? Tumben nggak mau ketemu pelanggan.”

“Nggak apa-apa.” Ruki meneruskan pekerjaannya mengiris lembaran daun parseli. Tanpa sadar ia salah menempatkan tangan sehingga pisau menggores ujung jari telunjuknya. Insiden itu tidak menimbulkan reaksi apapun selain ringisan kecil yang mungkin tidak disadari oleh Shunya. 

“Kalau Ren sibuk, berarti yang menemui pelanggan siapa dong, _Sous Chef_?”

“Koki kita kan, banyak. Yang buat _boeuf borguignon_ juga bukan cuma aku.” Ruki berjalan meninggalkan posnya, berniat untuk membersihkan lukanya. “Makasih atas kerja kerasnya, Shunya, tapi aku memang lagi nggak bisa ketemu pelanggan sekarang.”

Dari nada bicaranya, Shunya tahu akan percuma meskipun ia membujuk. Ia akhirnya membiarkan Ruki dengan pekerjaannya dan mencari siapa _chef_ yang dapat diseret keluar untuk menemui pelanggan. Sementara itu, di tengah deras suara keran air yang mengalir membasahi lukanya, Ruki menghela napas. Ini kali pertamanya menolak bertemu dengan pelanggan. Biasanya ia pasti akan memenuhi permintaan temu pelanggan sesibuk apapun tugasnya di dapur—tentu setelah ia mendelegasikan pekerjannya pada _chef_ lain yang bisa diandalkan. Alasannya sederhana. Ia hanya berjaga-jaga. Jangan sampai ia bertemu dengan reporter itu.

Kata Ren namanya Sano Fumiya, dari salah satu koran harian yang sesungguhnya cukup rajin Ruki baca. Divisi gaya hidup dan hiburan, termasuk juga meliput soal kuliner. Ruki sudah pernah melihatnya menunggu di luar restoran, bahkan suatu hari terlihat menemplok di tiang penyangga bagian depan restoran seperti cecak. Suatu malam ia pernah mencuri dengar pembicaraan Fumiya dengan seorang staf yang kebetulan sedang membuang sampah. Katanya, ia ingin bertemu _Chef_ Shiroiwa. Beruntungnya saat itu ia tidak memiliki waktu luang untuk menemui tamu karena ada rapat manajemen. 

Tidak, Ruki bukannya tidak menghargai tamu atau bagaimana. Siapa pun yang datang sebagai tamu tetap akan Ruki hargai meskipun apabila tamu tersebut adalah seorang awak media, maka pertemuan itu akan berakhir dengan penolakan halus. Ruki hanya tidak ingin menolak lagi. Apalagi menolak orang yang sudah pernah mengalami penolakan oleh mereka sebelumnya. Makanya, ia memutuskan untuk menghindar dibanding menolak. Percayalah, orang yang menolak juga bisa lelah, sebagaimana orang yang ditolak pun bisa lelah. Hanya saja reporter yang satu ini tampaknya tidak mengenal lelah.

“Ah, selamat malam!”

Bahkan pada malam di mana Ruki harus pulang paling akhir dan kebagian tugas mengunci dapur, ia masih bisa menemui Fumiya di luar. Besok masih hari Kamis. Ruki akan lebih mengerti kalau hari ini hari Jumat atau Sabtu, tapi kenyataan kalau Fumiya masih menunggunya seperti ini di hari kerja membuat rasa bersalah Ruki sedikit bertambah. Ditambah lagi musim gugur sudah ada di depan mata. Temperatur udara di malam hari sudah semakin dingin. Bukan situasi terbaik untuk berdiri menunggu ketidakpastian sampai larut malam. 

"Malam. Restoran kami sudah tutup." Begitu akhirnya Ruki menjawab, dengan senyum sopan sebagai kewajiban. “Kami buka lagi jam 11 siang nanti.”

“Tentu! Tentu saja. Tentu saja restorannya sudah tutup, tapi kalau berkenan, aku boleh minta waktu sebentar …” Fumiya menggantung kalimatnya, memberikan bumbu _suspense_ yang sebetulnya tidak perlu. “... _Chef_ Shiroiwa?”

Ruki menarik napas panjang. Oke, ternyata Fumiya sudah sampai pada tahap tahu nama dan wajahnya. Melihat Ruki sama sekali tidak menampilkan ekspresi terkejut, Fumiya langsung menambahkan klarifikasi. 

“Sebelumnya maaf kalau lancang, tapi kebetulan saya tahu soal Anda dari rekan saya. Ia pernah makan _crème brûlée_ di sini, menyukainya, dan sempat bertemu dengan Anda juga,” jelas Fumiya. Sedikit menyamarkan fakta kalau ia hanya tahu soal nama _Chef_ Shiroiwa dari Minato, dan bukan rupanya—bagaimana ia bisa tahu yang mana _Chef_ Shiroiwa Ruki ini seluruhnya berkat Shosei. Dan juga dari hasil mengintip jendela restoran dan bertanya pada staf yang berhasil ia cegat. “Saya Sano Fumiya, dari koran _Harian Kita_.”

Fumiya mengeluarkan kartu namanya dari saku jaket. Ruki tentu tidak bisa bilang _haha, yea, aku tahu siapa kamu,_ jadi ia kembali tersenyum diplomatis dan menerima kartu nama itu. Tak lama setelahnya, Fumiya kembali menjelaskan. 

“Aku tahu kalau Le Cosmos tidak menerima liputan, tapi bisakah saya minta waktu _Chef_ sebentar … untuk ngobrol-ngobrol santai?”

Ruki tersenyum kembali, meskipun diam-diam ia sudah agak bosan melakukannya. “Sudah malam. Restoran juga masih harus buka besok, jadi ….”

“Oh, tentu saja nggak sekarang. Saya tidak akan membuat Anda mengorbankan waktu istirahat hanya untuk memenuhi ajakan ini. Kalau tidak keberatan, saat Anda ada waktu luang … tolong hubungi saya.”

Dengan sedikit rasa pahit muncul di pangkal tenggorokannya, Ruki hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan menanggapi dengan, “Baiklah. Terima kasih atas ajakannya.” Cukup untuk membuat Fumiya tersenyum sopan sebelum pamit pulang. 

***

Fumiya masih sering muncul di sekitar Le Cosmos. Memang tidak sesering sebelumnya—Ruki menduga mungkin ia sibuk dengan pekerjaan liputan di tempat lain—namun frekuensi kedatangannya masih cukup banyak. Jika dulu bisa setiap hari, mungkin sekarang dua hari sekali. Ruki belum pernah menghubunginya sampai saat ini. _Well_ , bukan salahnya. Saat pertemuan waktu itu, Ruki sama sekali tidak menjanjikan apa-apa. Secara teknis, ia tidak bersalah. Tapi kehidupan lebih dari sekadar masalah teknis. Ada hal-hal di luar sakleknya teknis yang menjadikan manusia itu manusia. 

“Ruki- _kun_ , besok jadwal buka dapurnya mau gantian sama aku, nggak?”

Sejak awal Ruki sudah curiga Shosei terlibat dalam konspirasi ini. Kalimat barusan berhasil membuat kecurigaan Ruki memuncak, apalagi Shosei paling sering mengeluh ketika gilirannya buka dapur dan cek stok pagi. Mengingat percakapan ini terjadi di depan kompor yang menyala dan barisan pisau-pisau tajam, Ruki memutuskan untuk tidak mengonfrontasi sang adik sepupu. Takut berujung pada baku hantam—mereka berdua sebetulnya lebih sering akur, sih, tapi siapa yang tidak pernah bertengkar dengan saudara sendiri? Nyaris tidak ada. 

“Oooh, tumben mau bangun pagi-pagi?” tanya Ruki, berusaha agar terdengar sekalem mungkin. “Biasanya kamu paling malas.”

Shosei mendengus pelan. “Malam ini aku ada janji dengan Shion lagi. Lagi pula, besok pagi aku mau cek stok tomat. Dari kemarin kayaknya ada yang aneh.”

 _“Dessert_ kita banyak yang pakai tomat?”

“Yah … dia nggak tahu. Aku disuruh Ren- _kun_ sekalian ngurus stok tomat juga untuk sementara.” Shosei memutar matanya, membalas dengan intonasi suara yang tak kalah sarkastik. “Jadi, gimana? Mau ya, tukaran?”

Permintaan Shosei barusan hanya bisa direspons Ruki dengan sebuah helaan napas pendek. Diamnya Ruki dianggap Shosei sebagai iya, makanya Shosei langsung tersenyum lebar, menepuk pundak Ruki kemudian meninggalkannya menuju pos _dessert_ sambil bersenandung. Menolak permintaan Shosei bukan hal yang mudah dilakukan Ruki, apalagi kalau ia punya alasan yang jelas atas permintaannya itu. Kalau memang dugaannya benar, Sano Fumiya sudah berkonspirasi dengan orang yang tepat. 

_Ya, sudahlah. Mau bagaimana lagi_ , begitu Ruki membatin. Mungkin ini pertanda baik agar segala rasa bersalahnya mau pergi meninggalkannya. Hal yang bagus? Tentu, ya. Siapa juga yang mau hidup dengan rasa bersalah yang terus-menerus menghantui. 

Maka ketika jam tutup dapur tiba dan Ruki kembali menemui Fumiya di bagian luar, Ruki hanya bisa menghela napas lagi—entah sudah berapa kali hari ini Ruki menghela napas keras. Hari ini reporter itu mengenakan mantel yang agak tebal, mengingatkan Ruki akan perubahan musim. 

"Oh, selamat malam, _Chef_." Fumiya menyapa Ruki duluan lengkap dengan anggukan singkat. Ruki balas mengangguk. “Maaf kalau sudah bosan melihat saya. Hehe.”

Sebenarnya kalau dibilang bosan tidak juga, sih. Mengingat Ruki lebih banyak menghindarinya setelah percakapan pertama mereka saat itu dan lebih memilih untuk mengamatinya dari jauh seperti pengagum rahasia. Tapi tetap saja, Ruki mengetahui soal keberadaannya. Jadi mungkin Ruki hanya setengah bosan, kalau boleh meralat. 

"Selamat malam." Ruki membalas salam. Bagaimanapun juga ia tetap harus bersikap sopan. "Hm, ada waktu untuk mampir sebentar? Saya buatkan cemilan, siapa tahu lapar."

Perkataan Ruki barusan membuat kedua mata Fumiya membulat. Ajaib betapa satu kalimat sederhana seperti itu saja mampu membuat jejak-jejak kelelahan di wajah Fumiya seolah terangkat begitu saja.

“Ini serius, kan, _Chef_?”

“Sekarang serius, mungkin enam detik lagi tidak.” Ruki mengangkat bahunya dengan sorot mata jahil. “Masuklah. Oh, ya. Apa ada alergi?”

Fumiya menggeleng pelan. “Saya bisa makan macam-macam. Nggak ada alergi tertentu.”

“Baguslah. Ayo masuk.” Ajakan Ruki ini membuat mata Fumiya mulai berbinar.

Fumiya belum pernah melihat suasana dapur komersial saat tidak beroperasi. Berbeda dengan dapur apartemennya yang kecil dan memang tidak terlalu sering digunakan, rasanya aneh melihat dapur luas yang kosong. Fumiya sudah terlalu terbiasa mendengar suara kelontang panci dan desisan minyak yang ribut—setidaknya di film-film tentang masak-memasak. Rasa janggal ini mirip dengan rasa janggal yang bisa kaurasakan saat melihat sekolah di malam hari. Ketika melihat suatu tempat yang biasanya ramai tiba-tiba sepi, rasanya kau seperti ditarik menuju dimensi lain. 

Ruki tidak membiarkan keheningan ini berlangsung terlalu lama. Ia menyalakan keran untuk mencuci tangan, kemudian mulai bergerak memeriksa isi lemari persediaan. Fumiya hanya bisa menyaksikan ketika Ruki menaruh bahan-bahan di konter. Dari semua bahan yang dibawanya, Fumiya bisa melihat roti, keju, mentega, dan mungkin beberapa lembar ham. Didorong oleh rasa penasaran yang dahsyat, Fumiya berjalan mendekati Ruki. Tidak terlalu dekat. Masih ada jarak sekitar satu atau satu setengah meter. Ruki kelihatannya tidak keberatan. Agar ia lebih yakin lagi, Fumiya memutuskan untuk meminta izin. 

“Boleh lihat, kan?” tanya Fumiya, membuat Ruki menoleh ke arahnya. 

“Nggak masalah,” jawab Ruki sambil mengangkat bahu, “asal nggak pakai kamera.”

“Kamera yang kubawa cuma ini.” Fumiya menunjuk kedua matanya. Ruki hanya mendengus geli sebelum mulai memotong roti yang dibawanya menjadi lembaran-lembaran tebal. Keduanya tidak bicara lagi. Fumiya sibuk memperhatikan bagaimana tangan Ruki bergerak dengan lincah, menyiapkan bahan-bahan _mise en place._ [15] Proses memasak merupakan sesuatu yang Fumiya suka amati. Sejak kecil, ketika ia berjalan-jalan di festival dan membeli jajanan pinggir jalan, menyaksikan proses pembuatannya adalah sesuatu yang paling dinanti-nanti Fumiya—selain waktu memakannya, tentu saja. Matanya akan membulat tiap kali ia menonton pedagang _takoyaki_ membentuk adonan tepung menjadi bola atau bagaimana pedagang _dango_ mengoleskan kecap pada sebatang _mitarashi dango_. [16]

Tidak heran kalau hal yang benar-benar menyita perhatian Fumiya saat ini adalah dua tangan paling sibuk di ruangan ini. Dari membelah roti, memarut keju _gruyère_ , sampai menuang susu untuk membuat saus _béchamel_ [17]. Fumiya memiliki ekspektasi yang tinggi untuk makanan apa pun yang akan disajikan lewat kedua tangan ini, meskipun ia tahu bahan-bahan yang digunakan adalah bahan-bahan yang sederhana. Tangan seorang profesional punya banyak cerita. Termasuk tangan seorang _chef_ di depannya, penuh dengan bekas sayatan dan goresan, mengisahkan pengorbanan yang dibutuhkan untuk dapat menyajikan masakan yang berkesan. Enak saja tidak cukup. Makanan dari tangan seperti ini, punya cerita yang menyentuh. Seperti seni, makanan ini Fumiya harapkan bisa menggerakkan hati. 

“Maaf, ya. Jamuannya sederhana saja.” Ruki akhirnya memecah keheningan ketika ia memasukkan potongan roti ke dalam wajan, memanggangnya dalam lapisan mentega. “Sisa stok ekstra hari ini nggak begitu banyak.”

“Oh! Tentu nggak masalah.” Fumiya menggelengkan kepalanya. “Sudah malam, sebaiknya nggak membuang-buang sisa energi untuk makanan yang terlalu rumit.” Dan siapa yang nggak suka roti panggang di malam hari, apalagi kalau roti tersebut dipanggang dengan mentega kualitas baik dan mengeluarkan wangi yang benar-benar sedap? Mungkin orang-orang yang alergi gluten, tapi tentunya bukan Fumiya. Wangi mentega yang bertemu dengan roti mungkin salah satu wangi paling nikmat di dunia ini. Fumiya berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melonjak kegirangan ketika Ruki mengangkat roti panggangnya dari wajan. Hal tersebut ternyata hal yang benar untuk dilakukan karena roti panggang tersebut tidak langsung disajikan, melainkan harus bertemu dulu dengan oven setelah disiram saus _béchamel_ dan ditaburkan keju _gruyère._ Menunggu bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, tapi kesabaranmu akan terbayarkan setelah roti keluar dari oven. Aromanya benar-benar menggugah selera. Perut Fumiya yang belum diisi sejak siang tadi akan sangat berterima kasih. 

“Bukannya berniat tidak sopan, ya. Tapi mengingat sekarang sudah malam, ruang istirahat dikunci dan aku nggak terlalu ingin beres-beres ulang di sana, gimana kalau kita makan di sini saja?” tawar Ruki setelah menaruh dua roti panggang itu di atas piring. Siap disantap, tapi akan lebih cantik kalau ditambahkan _garnish_ barang sedikit.. “Ada bangku tangga yang bisa dipakai, sebentar aku coba cari—”

“Oh! Jangan merepotkan dirimu. Saya akan ambil.” Fumiya buru-buru mengelilingi dapur untuk mencari bangku tangga yang dimaksud Ruki. Tidak butuh waktu lama. Fumiya datang menyeret dua bangku tangga, satu di masing-masing tangan, saat Ruki selesai menaburkan cacahan daun _thyme_ di atas kedua porsi roti. Setelah menyiapkan minuman—hanya air putih saja karena stok minuman cukup terbatas—dan dua pasang pisau garpu, baru mereka duduk untuk bersantap. 

“Sudah pernah makan di dapur restoran sebelumnya?” Tiba-tiba Ruki bertanya sementara mulut Fumiya masih sibuk mengunyah suapan pertamanya. Fumiya menggeleng dengan mulut penuh. Ia terlihat seperti tupai dengan dua pipi yang menggembung penuh dengan makanan. “Belum? Aku jadi merasa sedikit bersalah. Kamu sedang ada di restoran dan malah dijamu di dapur alih-alih di ruang makannya.”

“Nggak masalah kok! Sungguh.” Fumiya buru-buru menelan makanannya untuk menjawab Ruki. “Saya yang seharusnya merasa bersalah karena … malam-malam begini _Chef_ harus kerja lagi.”

Ruki menyeringai. “Kamu juga sebetulnya sedang kerja, kan? Jadi santai saja. Dan karena kamu nggak perlu bayar, jadi hitungannya aku nggak kerja. Aku hanya sedang menjamu seseorang yang sangat penasaran.” 

Fumiya menahan diri agar tidak mendengus, tertawa, atau memberikan reaksi selain tersenyum sopan. Ruki menyelesaikan makannya dengan cepat. Ia taruh pisau dan garpu bekasnya di atas piring, lalu melontarkan satu pertanyaan yang membuat Fumiya berhenti mengunyah, “Jadi, apa yang ingin kamu ketahui?”

Kalau Fumiya tidak berpikir sebelum bicara (hal yang biasanya dilakukan Minato) ia pasti akan langsung mengatakan: banyak. Aku ingin tahu sejarah Le Cosmos, dari mana inspirasi menggabungkan konsep _fine dining_ dan kafe kasual, apa yang membuat Le Cosmos berbeda dengan konsep bistro di Prancis, apa menu kebanggaan kalian, siapa yang membuat templat jawaban yang harus diberikan ketika menolak tawaran liputan, dan lain-lain. Fumiya tidak yakin kalau pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu akan diterima Ruki dengan baik. Bisa-bisa ia disuruh memuntahkan kembali roti panggang yang telah dimakannya dan Ruki akan menendangnya keluar. 

Sebetulnya ada satu pertanyaan lain. Pertanyaan yang jawabannya akan meredakan rasa penasaran yang semakin menggebu seusai pembicaraannya dengan Shosei. Pertanyaan yang mungkin juga tidak akan diterima dengan baik, tapi Fumiya bersedia untuk bersiap-siap ditendang keluar dari dapur demi melontarkan pertanyaan ini. 

“Sebetulnya, banyak yang ingin saya tahu. Tapi kalau boleh memilih satu pertanyaan—kenapa?” Fumiya terdiam sebentar, kemudian meneruskan, “Kenapa … nggak menerima media?”

Ruki mengerjapkan matanya. Butuh waktu sampai ia benar-benar mencerna pertanyaan Fumiya. Beberapa saat dihabiskan untuk mempertanyakan mengapa Fumiya menanyakan hal ini, alih-alih menanyakan rahasia dapur lainnya yang bisa saja Ruki ceritakan. Tapi Ruki bisa mengerti dari mana pertanyaan ini muncul. Semua awak media, ataupun orang-orang di luar media yang tahu soal Le Cosmos, pasti pernah bertanya kenapa pintu Le Cosmos selalu tertutup untuk permintaan liputan. Bahkan teman-teman sejawat mereka yang bekerja di restoran lain juga pernah menanyakan soal ini. Ruki tidak pernah memberikan jawaban lengkap, tapi untuk Fumiya … sepertinya akan berbeda. 

Apakah Ruki yakin? Belum. Diliriknya kembali wajah Fumiya sebelum memutuskan. 

“Yakin mau menanyakan itu?”

“Tentu.” Fumiya mengangguk. “Setelah permintaan liputan saya ditolak berkali-kali, yang saya pikirkan hanya bagaimana caranya agar kami bisa mendapatkan informasi tambahan tentang Le Cosmos atau diam-diam mewawancarai salah satu kru kalian. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, masih ada pertanyaan besar di balik semua ini—dan pertanyaan barusan tadi adalah pertanyaan besar itu. Apa alasannya?”

Jari telunjuk Ruki mengetuk pelan konter tempatnya meletakkan piring yang sudah kosong. 

“Kenapa?”

Ruki malah balik bertanya. 

“Murni ingin tahu saja.” Fumiya langsung menjawab, “Saya rasa, meskipun saya melontarkan banyak pertanyaan tentang Le Cosmos sekarang, saya tetap tidak akan puas kalau _Chef_ belum menjawab pertanyaan barusan.”

Ruki kembali mendengus pelan. Bukan kesal, bukan geli, bukan pula bermaksud merendahkan. 

“Sano- _san_ , apa alasanmu memilih jadi reporter?”

Fumiya sama sekali tidak terkejut Ruki membalikkan pertanyaan pada dirinya. Ruki tentu tidak akan memercayai dirinya begitu saja. Ada hal-hal yang harus Ruki tahu dulu dari dirinya sebelum begitu saja menaruh rasa percaya. Bukan hanya nama, tapi juga cerita. 

“Bukan alasan yang unik, sebenarnya. Saya punya rasa ingin tahu yang lumayan besar, sepertinya. Saya tipe murid yang sering menyusahkan guru kalau di kelas karena banyak tanya,” jawab Fumiya jujur sambil tertawa kecil, menertawai kebiasaannya dulu—yang berakhir diredam saat naik ke kelas 3 SD karena tuntutan sosial. “Saya suka mencari tahu soal berbagai macam hal, saya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di tempat-tempat yang bukan tempat saya sekarang. Alasan saya jadi reporter untuk divisi hiburan dan gaya hidup pun tidak jauh dari rasa penasaran. Saya ingin tahu kenapa orang-orang memilih hiburan ini, ingin tahu sensasi kuliner terbaru, ingin tahu cara membuat sesuatu … seperti itu.”

“Aku bisa lihat.” Ruki mengangguk. "Sano- _san_ sangat berdedikasi dengan pekerjaanmu. Aku sangat menghormati orang-orang sepertimu. Dan kurasa orang seperti Sano- _san_ akan bisa cepat mengerti kenapa aku memutuskan untuk menolak ulasan media untuk sementara."

"Untuk sementara?" Fumiya mengerutkan dahinya. Ia baru mendengar kalau kebijakan untuk tidak menerima liputan di Le Cosmos ternyata hanya berlaku untuk sementara. 

"Aku juga mempertimbangkan banyak hal, jadi aku putuskan kebijakan ini sementara, bisa dicabut kapan saja, kalau kurasa situasinya sudah memungkinkan," jelas Ruki, menanggapi ekspresi penuh tanya di wajah Fumiya. "Kurasa kru-kru kami juga banyak yang sudah kebelet ingin masuk TV. Shosei kayaknya sudah menyiapkan rencana kalau misalnya dia diwawancara oleh TV nasional, tuh."

Nggak mengejutkan juga sih, kalau diam-diam Shosei sudah ngebet ingin diwawancara atau setidaknya muncul di TV atau _Youtube_ meski hanya tangannya saja. 

"Dan aku juga nggak bisa memungkiri kalau bidang yang kami geluti ini kuat ikatannya dengan media. Kami nggak bisa musuhin kalian terus-terusan." Kembali Ruki menjelaskan dengan tertawa kecil. "Kami hanya ingin … apa ya. Gimana cara menjelaskannya. Esensi—mungkin esensi itu, ya. Esensi menjadi _chef_. Esensi menjadi kru restoran. Esensi memasak dan menghidangkan makanan untuk orang banyak. Aku dan Ren ingin kami menemukan dulu apa esensi dari pekerjaan kami. Sesuatu yang paling murni, yang dapat kami tarik dari lini pekerjaan ini."

Fumiya terdiam. Ia menyimak penjelasan Ruki dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ada melankolia tertentu tergurat di wajah Ruki saat ia buka suara lagi. 

"Waktu kuliah di Prancis, aku dan Ren sempat magang di sebuah restoran. Lingkungan kerjanya menyenangkan. Pemiliknya seorang _chef_ yang sangat kuhormati," cerita Ruki, "restorannya berkualitas tinggi. Tipe restoran yang akan dapat bintang lima di _Welp_ atau _Tomato_. Meskipun begitu, restoran ini bukan restoran yang bisa dibilang trendi. Cuma restoran bagus biasa, jarang melakukan inovasi besar-besaran, lebih sering ada di zona aman.

"Saat aku magang di sana, kebetulan jajaran manajemen restoran juga sedang melakukan evaluasi menyeluruh dan berencana untuk membuat inovasi baru agar restoran tidak jalan di tempat. Aku dapat kehormatan bisa terlibat sedikit dalam proses pengembangan resep-resep baru di sana. Sampai akhirnya, kami bisa meluncurkan satu resep baru dan resep itu membuat restoran menjadi lebih ramai. Lebih banyak dibicarakan. Menjadi tren—sesuatu yang belum pernah dialami oleh restoran itu. Media mulai kembali berdatangan, permintaan liputan bertambah berkali-kali lipat."

Ruki menunda ceritanya untuk menarik napas panjang. Fumiya bisa melihat kalau cerita ini bukanlah cerita yang bisa diceritakan dengan ringan dan penuh canda tawa. Ada banyak pertimbangan dan kontemplasi. Tidak banyak orang mampu menceritakan luka lama mereka dengan mudah, pada orang asing pula. 

"Dan, kamu mungkin bisa tebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Muncullah salah satu kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi pada skenario seperti ini—persaingan tidak sehat. Dikompori oleh rasa iri dari restoran rival. Media dengan senang hati memberikan platform. Jajaran kru kami terpukul. Banyak yang kehilangan motivasi. Banyak yang mengundurkan diri. Situasi jadi tidak mengenakkan. Aku dan Ren selaku mahasiswa magang dilepas begitu saja. Kami nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sampai sekarang aku nggak tahu bagaimana keadaan restoran sekarang, aku ingin cari tahu, tapi … entahlah. Aku nggak tahu apakah aku siap."

"Ya, saya mengerti. Ini bukan hal yang mudah." 

"Oh, kuharap kamu ngerti kalau aku sama sekali nggak nyalahin media, ya!" Intonasi bicara Ruki berubah, sedikit lebih serius dan tegas dibanding sebelumnya, berusaha meyakinkan Fumiya. "Aku yakin akar masalahnya itu ada pada rasa iri yang beracun dan media hanya membantu menyalurkannya. Mereka nggak sepenuhnya bersalah, tapi nggak sepenuhnya bersih juga, menurutku. Nggak sekali dua kali aku bertemu dengan media yang kerjanya hanya menyiram bensin pada api." 

Situasi barusan bukan situasi yang asing bagi Fumiya. Kalau Ruki yang notabene berada di luar lingkaran saja sudah sering bertemu dengan apel-apel busuk dunia jurnalistik, apalagi Fumiya. Fumiya tidak berani mengeklaim kalau dirinya juga benar-benar bersih, tapi ia yakin ia tidak pernah melakukan hal buruk yang membuatnya masuk ke dalam golongan apel busuk awak media. 

"Saat itu aku berpikir—kenapa? Apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai restoran goyah hanya karena sesuatu yang bahkan belum tentu benar?" Ruki kembali meneruskan ceritanya. "Kenapa mereka ragu untuk terus memasak? Kalau mereka merasa sudah benar, kenapa mesti ragu-ragu dan ujung-ujungnya malah memerangkap diri dalam ketidakpastian? Apa yang mereka takutkan? Banyak pertanyaan muncul di benakku. Aku sampai pada tahap mempertanyakan sebenarnya apa tujuan mereka memasak—tentu saja mereka punya alasan masing-masing dan alasan-alasan itu tentu valid, tapi yang kupikirkan … kenapa mereka nggak kembali pada esensi, pada motivasi awal mereka memulai? Sano- _san_ tahu istilah _'mentalitas pemula_ ' kan?"

"Tampaknya saya sudah mengerti apa inti masalahnya." Jawaban Fumiya barusan terdengar tidak relevan dengan pertanyaan Ruki, namun sang _sous chef_ tampak puas dengan jawaban barusan. "Demikian juga sentimen pribadi Anda terhadap media. Yah, saya nggak bisa memungkiri kalau hal-hal seperti itu ada."

"Itulah kenapa aku ingin kru Le Cosmos, termasuk aku, memahami betul apa esensi dari pekerjaan kami dengan membuat kami fokus terhadap apa yang harus kami kerjakan, menghindari motivasi lain seperti ketenaran atau uang. Motivasi lain itu bisa dikejar nanti setelah motivasi awal dipahami dengan baik. Jadi, muncullah kebijakan itu. Sedikit merugikanmu, aku rasa, tapi aku nggak menyesal mengaplikasikannya. Oke, menyesal sedikit karena aku membuat Sano- _san_ jadi bekerja lebih keras."

Fumiya menahan tawanya. "Astaga. Nggak perlu terlalu dipikirkan." 

"Lihat? Ini salah satu alasan kenapa aku cukup percaya dengan Sano- _san_ untuk mendengarkan cerita ini." Ruki tertawa kecil. "Sano- _san_ ingat dengan esensinya. Kamu masih selalu berpegang pada motivasi awalmu."

"Kalau kubilang nggak sama sekali, apakah _Chef_ percaya?" Fumiya menatap Ruki serius, direspons dengan tatapan penuh keraguan. "Saya ingin meliput Le Cosmos karena tuntutan gengsi. Ingin kinerja saya dipuji. Ingin divisi saya tidak lagi dipandang sebelah mata, tidak lagi dipandang sebagai segmen _filler_. Baru setelah bicara dengan _Chef_ Shosei, saya teringat dengan motivasi awal saya. Tekad _Chef_ untuk mengingat kembali motivasi awal, sampai pada saya juga dengan cara-cara yang sudah diatur semesta."

Reaksi Ruki bisa ditebak. Ia mengulas sebuah senyum yang lebar, senyum paling lebar dari Ruki yang pernah Fumiya lihat. 

"Sano- _san_ , tahu nggak nama roti yang baru saja kita makan?"

"Eh?" Fumiya mengerutkan dahinya. "Ini masakan Perancis, kan? _Croque monsieur_?"

"Benar. Tahu artinya?"

"Err … nggak. Aku cuma tahu namanya."

"Tapi menurutmu, nama _croque monsieur_ terdengar seperti nama yang gimana?"

Sebetulnya Fumiya bingung menghadapi rentetan pertanyaan Ruki barusan. Bingung memikirkan apa jawaban yang pas untuk pertanyaan Ruki, ditambah lagi bingung memikirkan kenapa Ruki tiba-tiba bertanya seperti ini. Sambil menahan diri agar tidak mengangkat alis terlalu tinggi, Fumiya menjawab, "Nama yang unik sih, dan jujur … untuk saya semua nama masakan Perancis terdengar mewah."

"Mewah. Betul, kok." Ruki menjentikkan jarinya. "Sebelum aku belajar kuliner dan bahasa Perancis, aku juga berpikir _croque monsieur_ ini semacam makanan yang mewah dan eksotis. Ternyata, cara membuatnya lebih mudah dibandingkan yang aku kira dan bahan-bahannya juga sangat mudah didapat. Pada intinya _croque monsieur,_ si _Mr. Crunchy_ ini, cuma roti panggang ham dengan nama _fancy_. Iya, kan?"

" _Chef_ mendeskripsikannya dengan baik daripada aku," sahut Fumiya setuju. 

"Kurasa aku, dan Ren juga, mungkin, mirip _croque monsieur,_ " jelas Ruki sambil memandangi suapan terakhir _croque monsieur_ di piringnya. "Terlepas dari namanya yang terkesan mewah, ia sebetulnya adalah sesuatu yang familiar, yang sangat dekat dengan kita. Di balik segala gemerlap yang mungkin ada di dunia kerja kami berdua, ada saat-saat kita ingin kembali pada sesuatu yang familiar, sesuatu yang sederhana, namun bisa menghangatkan. Sesuatu yang bisa mengingatkan akan permulaan."

Fumiya terdiam, berusaha mencerna dan menghayati kata-kata Ruki barusan. 

***

" _Senpai, deadline_ artikel—"

"—sore ini, iya, aku tahu." Fumiya memotong ucapan Minato tanpa mengalihkan fokus dari layar komputernya. "Kira-kira apa yang harus aku buat, ya?"

"Hah, jadi belum bikin?" keluh Minato keras, hanya direspon oleh bahu Fumiya yang terangkat. "Cepetan dong, _Senpai_. Bikin aja ramalan jodoh menyeluruh untuk Sagitarius."

"Sekarang musim Virgo, ayolah Minato." 

Minato mendengus. "Aku kira _Senpai_ nggak suka dengan tugas ini."

"Memang nggak suka," jawab Fumiya cepat. Ia terdiam sebentar untuk berpikir. Dalam kepalanya ada beberapa opsi. Tugasnya adalah memilih. Tapi ada satu opsi yang paling menonjol—seandainya bisa divisualisasikan, opsi tersebut diketik menggunakan _caps lock_ , ukuran _font 72pt italic bold underline_. Meskipun begitu, Fumiya masih ragu. Ia memutuskan untuk mendiskusikannya dengan Minato. 

"Minato."

"Kenapa, _Senpai_?"

"Kalau aku nulis artikel ulasan nggak apa-apa, kan?"

***

HARIAN KITA  
2019 - 9 - 23 

_— Lifestyle and Entertainment_

.

.

.

**Tentang Media dan Esensi: Percakapan dan Renungan dari Filosofi** **_Croque Monsieur_ **

_oleh Sano Fumiya_

.

.

.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> 1 **sous chef:** wakil ketua kalo di dapur, second in charge setelah chef de cuisine [ ▲ ]  
> 2 **chef de cuisine:** pentolannya dapur, captain, u name it[ ▲ ]  
> 3 **creme brulee:** dessert custard dikasih lelehan gula di atasnya [ ▲ ]  
> 4 **carbonara:** hidangan pasta dengan daging dikasih saus dari kuning telur/susu tergantung jalan hidup orang yang bikinnya [ ▲ ]  
> 5 **tout allait bien:** is everything fine? (menurut gugel trenslet. tolong cmiiw) [ ▲ ]  
> 6 **tout va bien:** everything is fine [ ▲ ]  
> 7 **oui:** ya [ ▲ ]  
> 8 **heist movie:** film2 yang besikeli tentang penyusupan [ ▲ ]  
> 9 **pastry chef:** chef yang tugas utamanya bikin dessert [ ▲ ]  
> 10 **crepes suzette:** dessert crepes ala prancis [ ▲ ]  
> 11 **affogato:** kopi espresso+ es krim [ ▲ ]  
> 12 **flat white:** kopi espresso + milk microfoam [ ▲ ]  
> 13 **consomme:** kaldu yang diolah sampai jadi bening [ ▲ ]  
> 14 **boeuf borguignon:** semur daging dimasak pake red wine [ ▲ ]  
> 15 **mise en place:** semua bahan disiapkan pada tempatnya [ ▲ ]  
> 16 **mitarashi dango:** dango + kecap [ ▲ ]  
> 17 **bechamel:** saos suju alias susu keju [ ▲ ]
> 
> wedew nyari padanan kata bahasa indonesia buat istilah masak bahasa inggris mayan susye ye sempet bingung nyari padanan kata simmer??? apakah rebus udah cukup memadai???  
> anyway terima kasih sudah baca sampai sini kalian luar biasa xoxo luvluv. semoga tida kapok :")


End file.
